The Past brings Promise to the future
by Checkerboard Punk
Summary: This storie bassicly revolves around 5 OC teams ,and the trials and tribulations they go through to become chunin and find happienesss later on There are romances in here with characters such as GarraxocxKankuro,and KibaxOc, and OCxOc oh well you'll see
1. Who is U

Hi Everyone I just got an idea for a new story in a couple of dreams I had so here it goes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto scoff but I do Own My Original Characters Alexis, Kazumi, and Konan. I do not own the characters Esmeralda, Kumo, and Ryu those characters belong to Garras partner, and I do not own the characters Rebecca, Myra, and Adrian those characters belong to Momma Koga-Rin. But I do own this story-line so Yay

Oh p.s I kind of screwed around with peoples ages so all the rookies in the series are around the age of 15 except Kazumi and Kumo who are 12

* * *

Chapter one Introducing 9 character and the Beginning of the Chunin Exams

We all meet people in our lives we never thought we'd even speak to but if you take the time to re

(Chunin Exams Beginning of the Exams)

"I'm Gonna beat every one of you…Believe it." A very anxious but cocky Naruto said pointing at all the Chunin hopefuls all of them looked back at him with utter distaste except 3 teams which where way in the back scattered around these teams included three Sand ninja, three Sound ninja(outcasts of their village),and three Leaf Ninja

In the way back on the left there were three Leaf villagers

"Doesn't he realize that's not a very good way to start out" a girl with brown curly hair began to speak quietly while petting her small dog, similar to Akamaru but mixed with wolf

"Well his teammate surely realized it, she looks like she's about to strangle her partner to death" her 12 year-old-partner with black pig tails with two kunai sticking out of each end. Stated in amazement while watching Sakura hold naruto in a death lock trying to shut him up

"Yeah I get the feeling sometimes" the girl's older brother stated laughing.

This received laughter from his two female teammates.

This was the team of Alexis Hector (15), Kazumi Haishi (12), and her older brother Khonan Haishi (15) These three have been friends for 6 years and each of their spcial abilities makes them all unique.But will the entensity of the test push them closer or pull them apart.

On the other side of them were three sound ninja,

"Wow I think his face is turning blue" a girl with long brown braided hair said in a soft perky tone while fidgeting with the headphones around her neck.

"I believe the correct color for his face is Dark blue, and stop that fidgeting it's annoying" her teammate replied in a I'm trying to be smarter than you tone of voice.

She was going to talk to her teammate more about the shade of blue Narruto face would turn next but she was interrupted by their male teammate

" I'm not even looking at the guy that Sakura Haruno chick is so sizzling I could just-"he recived a few smacks from his two teammates along with a couple of you sick perverts before he could finish his sentence

This was the team of Rebecca Veiman (15), Myra?(Age 15), and their perverted guy pal team member Adrian?(15).These sound Ninja are looked upon as failures in their village because they show their emotions somesay they where only recommended for the Chunin exams so they would be gone from the Village, but will this test prove every one in their village wrong?

Finally on the very far corner were three Sand ninja

"Hey why did she do that even though he's annoying he's full of confidence, she should be at least a little proud that he won't give in to fear easily" a girl with black hair and red highlights said leaning against the corner surveying her surroundings.

"Maybe she is just trying to cover up her own foolish insecurities" Her older male teammate added

"Or maybe" his younger brother started to say but got distracted by beginning to play with a spider he found.

These ninjas were the team of Esmeralda Ramirez (15), Ryu Tonbo (15), and Kumo Tonbo (12). They have come a long way from their village, to become the Best of the best will their will and integrity pay off?

After about 2 minuets the incident was old news and everyone was starting to get back to their own conversations.

Then all of a sudden there was something starting up between a sound Ninja and a man It would have gotten worse but then suddenly a big Burly man Burst through the door and said "My Name is Ibiki you maggets it's time to start the first portion of the Chunin exams. First of all if I see any of you using deadly combat moves from now until the end of first part of the Chunin Exams you and your team will be disqualified."he said this eyeing each and every Chunin hopefulls in the room

"The First Portion of the exam will be a written assignment but first we will all have you turn in your information into the front desk we'll start from the back please bring your information to one of the Elite Ninja that you see behind me." From out of what seemed no where everyone was surrounded by an eliete ninja sticking their hads out waiting to recive their personal form/Profile.

One by one everyone Piled into the exam Room waiting for the horrors of the first written test to begin.

* * *

Oooooh what will happen next Ill give you a hint its cheating time!Sorry I know this chapter rushed a lot but I was kinda in a hurry cause im finishing up a chapter in my inuyasha story please reviwe 


	2. It's Okay Just Cheat and Don't get caugh

Hi Everyone I just got an idea for a new story in a couple of dreams I had so here it goes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto scoff but I do Own My Original Characters Alexis, Kazumi, and Konan. I do not own the characters Esmeralda, Kumo, and Ryu those characters belong to Garras partner, and I do not own the characters Rebecca, Myra, and Adrian those characters belong to Momma Koga-Rin. But I do own this story-line so Yay

Oh p.s I kind of screwed around with peoples ages so all the rookies in the series are around the age of 15 except Kazumi and Kumo who are 12 Oh Pss I forgot another team which will be included in this chapter these were made by a very close friend of mine so I don't take credit for his Characters Jesus, Rozey, and Duke

* * *

We all meet people in our lives we never thought we'd even speak to but if you take the time to really get to know them you spend your thoughts on why you never met them in the first place-Checkerboard Punk

Chapter 2: Don't worry Just cheat and don't get caught

(Leaf)

As everyone piled into the room of the written exam they all noticed that they were being split up by profile and village.

"Okay you worms you will be separated from your teammates to prevent cheating stupidly" Ibiki said from the front of the class.

"Alexis-Chan what are we going to do if we can't help each other out!" Kasumi said in a panic. "Don't worry Kasumi I know we'll pull off something after all who knows the Questions might be easy" Alexis said but she didn't really believe herself these were the Chunin Exams they were most defiantly going to be difficult. "Come on you wimps quit stalling and move!" Khonan said smiling patting his little sister's head getting poked with a kunai. "Ow!" That's what you get for trying to hurry me and your sister. Alexis said to her male team member while her and her dog were being guided to their assigned seat When she arrived there she was sitting next to a nice looking 15-year old fidgeting with her fingers while talking to Naruto (Hinata).

(Back to Kasumi & Khonan) "Good Luck Big Brother!" Kasumi said before hugging her older brother as she hugged him she noticed the cloth She was wearing was acting up this surprised her it hadn't done that since _he_ left she ignored it for now leaving her brother to be seated next to a boy with a very strange peanut-shaped thingy on his back(Garra). "Goodbye sister and the best of luck towards you," he said headed towards his seat when he bumped into a 15 year old that alarmed him very much, he wore all red and the whole bottom portion of his face was covered by his headband except his eyes which were piercing Dark Blood Red, Even more alarming was that his headband was from what he at least thought was an extinct village the fire village, (A/N Not Fire Country this a completely different village). "Hey watch it." The Fire Villager said in a cold but calm tone. "Why don't you watch where your standing so maybe next time instead of bumping into you I could just knock you down all together?" Khonan said back. "It would be best not to provoke Jesuse"another calm deep voice said from behind Khonan. Khonan looked behind him and noticed a guy about the age of 17 with chocolate brown skin brown eyes and a head band and bandanna covering the top of his scalp. "Duke always trying to spoil the fun right when it's getting good." Jesus said standing up, He was about a little younger than Khonan but he looked an awful lot stronger standing up than sitting down, he was about "6'1 with just the right amount of mussels. and a sword that not only looked intimidating but was "This is not over if we do meet again believe that that big ass mouth of your will be spitting out teeth" The two Fire villagers said walking back to their female teammate which had brown hair and Blond highlights and pretty brown eyes her name Khonan found out after minuets of eves-dropping.

(Sound)

"Well I know this test may be tough but if we really put our minds to it we can accomplish anything." Rebecca was saying to her teammates before Myra just had to screw up the moment. "Well I'll only have to put 1 of my brain power to work you (she pointed to Rebecca) will have to actually get smarter." Myra said walking away to her assigned seat gig lining." Tears began forming in Rebecca's eyes but she sucked it up. "Why does she always act that way towards me I haven't done anything to her that would make her that upset. " Rebecca said with a very upset tone of voice, (she really can't stand when someone doesn't like you Hey don't worry about Myra she's just as nervous as you are" Adrian said hugging his friend until she walked away angrily, he received a slap from her for his hands wandering a little to low. "Man they love me" he said to a tall sand villager behind him before sitting down. 'I Hope this test is going to be a piece of cake'. Adrian thought. "I swear I hate him so much sometimes I could just ring his Gawwwwwww Head!" Rebecca said sitting down net to a very now frightened Shikamaru.

(Sand)

'What a jerk' Ryu was thinking as he watched what that sound villager did to his own teammate. "Ryu this test might be simple, or it might not I just know any of us can't blow it, but I also know that we'll all do great." Esmeralda said trying to get the attention of her teammates. "Well as long as we know the answers we'll be fine" Kumo stated still playing with the spider he found. "Kumo the answers may not be as simple as we think after all the chunin exams are not only one of the most deadly Exams we'll have to take they are also the most difficult." His older brother Replied grabbing the spider from Kumo, to get his attention

Before Kumo could respond an elite ninja took him to be guided to his seat but not before he grabbed the spider right back from his brother and gave Esmeralda a big hug( Kumo had what peole call serious crush on Esmeralda even though she was 3 years older and only thought of him as a little brother)

. "GOOD LUCK YOU TWO!" he yelled sitting down next to a very big boned guy eating chips (Choji). "I really hope he pays attention to the task at hand." Ryu said looking more annoyed then ever. "Don't you worry about Kumo he'll find a way to get through this test?" Esmeralda said looking at her male teammate. "After all he would do anything to make sure his big brother passes and is okay." she said touching the scar that began at Ryu's upper left eyebrow. "Thanks Esmeralda" he said walking towards his seat which was located next to a girl he recognized from the past events of today (Sakura).

Not long had passed before Ibiki began speaking again. "Okay you worms we will begin the first portion of The Chunin Exams. But First I have a few rules

This test is worth 10 points

2 points deducted when you are caught cheating

If caught cheating 5 times you and you teammates all fail

The 10th question of the test will be oral so listen

Start the test NOW!

As soon as the chalk on the board finished writing pencils went down and the test began

(Leaf)

"Okay Question number one" Alexis said while she had her dog on the table sitting "Pinpoint the trajectory of the kunai if you were to throw it upside down at minimum speed on a rainy day at a target moving 2 times faster than you. Explain how and why you got your answer. "Ummmmmmmmmm. I wonder if they would see me if I just….

(Fire)Jesus began to take the test the first three for him were a piece of cake maybe the forth would also be easier. "If the kunai were to slip out of your hand at an angle of 360 name 23 different ways you could quickly pickup the Kunai without poking yourself, and without it dropping to the ground." Umm that's impossible that's when he hears a nearby sound villager already click her pencil down 'If only I could just…..

(Sand)

Esmeralda looked at the paper with udder distaste. She had been stuck on # 5 for 10 minuets she hated tests and she especially didn't like this one." She could here a nearby Leaf villager speeding through the test like nothing before if only she could just…

(Sound)

'Argh!' Rebecca said while fidgeting with her headphones, 'I've been stuck on this problem for 12 minuets and I have 4 more to go. 'What strikes me as odd is as to why they only subtract 2 points if were caught cheating. OMG

Just then It hit them all of them

Cheating that was the answer that's the test it is not to see what they know it's to see how well they gather information.

All they could do was hope their teammates had figured it out

(Leaf)

'So that's the answer maybe now I can use my Weird Justu first I must find an unwilling companion.' That's when Alexis spotted him or them a set of twins. "Perfect she said softly, twins were easier to perform the Weird Justu on because it was harder to guess who is who. Alexis put her hands together and began to perform hand signal which turned her into one of the twins she could instantly see what they saw ,and feel what they felt, and even Know what they knew even though she had no real connection to them she turned into them. Luckily for her he was already done and he knew all the answers she copied her answers quickly before they got suspisos.After 2 minuets she was done and she sighed in relive

'Good Alexis finally realized It.'Kazumi said smiling at her test paper with a centipede crawling off her paper "Thanks little guy". She said to the centipede that helped her with Questions #7, 8, and9.

Khonan had finished a while ago but he had known about the tests purposes but that also meant that others had found out so he was not too thrilled about it. Suddenly his paper seemed to be burst into flames.

(Fire)

'Ha, Perfect that sissy boy is actually falling for the Genjustu Rozy is using on him now's my chance.' Jesus began to proceed biting his finger making a dragon's eye out of a small drop of blood while Rozy was distracting Khonan with the Genjustu the dragons Eye split into four pieces and each entered the optic nerve of the Teammates except the first piece which was looking at Khonahs Scorched paper. After they had copied khonans Answers Rozy finally faded the Justu of Flame and Khonans Paper was back to normal

(Sand)

So that's the connection well here we go ha-ha. Esmeralda was a master at gathering info that others didn't want her to know and Sakura was the perfect guinea pig to try out her Justu on. Okay so here it goes .As she performed her hand signs a slight annoying breeze that was blowing sand began fluttering Sakura's Paper it actually looked like two sand dragons lifting up the paper high enough in the breeze for Esmeralda to see she quickly made a mental note of it then suddenly the boy behind her got up. "Thanks Kindex and Zreous "Um I need to use the restroom" Wow he's kind of cute she thought but it quickly left her mind.

"The Itsy Bitsy Spider" Konan began singing hearing the girl behind him swatting here desk of Kumos Little spies he enjoyed this cheating.

"The Kunai is the center of the Damn" Ryu said silently before a small scorpion appear out of pencil shavings and began walking around into different letters and diagrams helping him cheat. "Thank you my friend he said placing the pencil down onto the scorpion it suddenly disappeared.

Suddenly 12 kunai were fired in the air hitting the desk of the 12 different people. You teams 83,29,37,44,45,67,89,34,24,56,76,19.

ARE All Disqualified!

The room went in shock

Luckily Alexis,Khonan,Kasumi,Esmeralda,Ryu,Kumo,Rebbecca,Myra,Adrian,Jesus,Duke,andRozey .Had not been In those teams."

"What How could you Notice all our cheaters we all didn't cheat." A very pissed off sand villager yelled. This received him getting slammed into a wall by an elite ninja. "You ever wonder why they call us elite were so good at pin pointing pinhead moves and you were the sharpest one here so leave and just take the exam next year you worthless Genin.

"The 10th Question Will be up in 5 minuets" Ibiki said looking at the room

(Sound)  
While everyone was distracted by The Elite Ninja Rebecca took advantage at what little time she had. She was mimicking the movements of her own partners test listening to the pencil taps through her headphones.

Adrian saw that his teammates where finishing up. He knew Rebecca was using the Justu of Mimkry, and he knew that she was copying off of Myra, because she was already done. But what was he to do he was stuck unless he could get a hold of Myra's Brain waves .He performed Mind Justu and It worked he couldn't help but think that it was stupid to cheat off his own Teammates paper but she was so stuck up she wouldn't help him or Rebecca.

After 5 minuets and more than half of the room whipped out.  
Every thing seemed Calm but then Ibiki shouted. "Okay, It is Time for the Tenth Question But….I will offer you a chance If you would like to take the final Question or not.

But I say Right now if you take the Final Question and get it wrong you will never become Chunin, The whole room went quiet and still

* * *

Ohhhhhhhhh Bum Bump Bah Sorry if it was rushed I'm just on a tight schedule ya know sry Garras Parner, and Momma koga Rin Hint! What will You Do Go or stay please review or I just keep kissing the screen (The dustyness will kill me) 


	3. Determination and leaf meets Sand

Hi Everyone I just got an idea for a new story in a couple of dreams I had so here it goes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto scoff but I do Own My Original Characters Alexis, Kazumi, and Konan. I do not own the characters Esmeralda, Kumo, and Ryu those characters belong to Garras partner, and I do not own the characters Rebecca, Myra, and Adrian those characters belong to Momma Koga-Rin. But I do own this story-line so Yay

Oh p.s I kind of screwed around with peoples ages so all the rookies in the series are around the age of 15 except Kazumi and Kumo who are 12 Oh Pss I forgot another team which will be included in this chapter these were made by a very close friend of mine so I don't take credit for his Characters Jesus, Rozey, and Duke

* * *

We all meet people in our lives we never thought we'd even speak to but if you take the time to really get to know them you spend your thoughts on why you never met them in the first place-Checkerboard Punk

_After 5 minuets and more than half of the room whipped out.  
Every thing seemed Calm but then Ibiki shouted. "Okay, It is Time for the Tenth Question But….I will offer you a chance If you would like to take the final Question or not._

_But I say Right now if you take the Final Question and get it wrong you will never become Chunin, The whole room went quiet and still…………_

The sound of quietness around the room was starting to take its toll on all the people left sitting down. "Bear in mind…" Ibiki broke the silence. "That if you choose not to take the 10th Question then you fail but you are free to take the test next year. I will give you all 5 minutes to think about it but only 5 minuets, and it starts now!" As soon as his final words were spoken thoughts raced in all the Chunin hopefuls heads.

(A/N " spoken, ' thoughts)

(Leaf)

'I can do this Mikoto-Chan,' 'I will do this for the Nachio Village, all my family that died there this is for you' Alexis said talking to her dog. 'But I can only wonder what's going through Kazumi's head and Konan's Head, Whatever the obstacle I know my partners are up to the challenge no problem I know that even the smallest spark of doubt will quickly be covered by the determination .' Alexis's thoughts were sparking determination in her eyes. All the way from across the room Khonan spotted his female teammate in her state of enjoyment and determination. 'Ha, Alexis has got that look in her eye well at least now I know that she won't quit on me …Piece of cake this question is going to be I shouldn't even worry I can only hope that Kasumi is thinking the same thoughts as I.' From Across the Room Khonan could see the panic on his young sibling face forming.' I… I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this…….' Kazumi said in her mind before locking eyes with both her teammate's determination, and hope filled the eyes of her teammates. That's when I hit her. 'I can do this, I will do this for them and for _him_ she said staring at the cloth that she wore around her waist which was acting up again.

(Fire)

'We've come too far to give up now' Jesus was thinking to himself. 'I have to become a Chunin I have to become stronger for my parents and myself' He said to himself making a clenched fist remembering the promise he made a long time ago, (Flashback)_ "I will become stronger, I will find out who betrayed my village, and I will get revenge for my parents and all the parents lost to this form of traitorisim_ (End Of Flashback).'I know I won't give in so easily to a stupid question but I can only hope that Duke and Rozey Also think the same way I do.' He thought looking behind him seeing Rozey full of confidence and Happiness. 'I have to do this for you mom I won't chicken out I will become a chunin for you' her thoughts were clear and she was not afraid of the question only of what the out come might be. 'I will try my hardest for you, and I won't fail.' she thought looking outside to see the clear blue cloudy sky. Duke was having a harder time making up his mind though, 'I'm not sure….should I…Shouldn't I… What if I fail this question that would mean I could never become a chunin, and that would mean I let my two friends down, but If I don't take the Question it sets us back a whole year and I don't think I could put them through that.' He thought to himself while looking at each of his friends the both looked confident so why couldn't he be, it was then he found his motivation! 'I will take the final question for them, whatever the outcome I will at least know I tried my hardest and my friends will respect me for the effort I put into it!' a smile came across his face as his decision was made.

(Sound)

'Wwwhat- should- we –do- I –mean- if-we- fail- then- we'll- be- Genin- for- the- rest- of -our –lives- and- I- don't- think- I- could- handle- the- humiliation- Adrian' Rebecca said using Morse Code sending messages to her teammate. After 2 seconds Rebecca received 40 different reasons why she shouldn't quit. But one deeply hit her heart it was this. 'We-All-have-Some-Thing-To-Prove-But-In-Oder-To-Prove-That-We-Have-To-Be-Strong-And-Not-Give-In-To-Stupid-Things-Such-As-Doubt-I-Know-It- Might –Be –Scary-But-I-Know-Deep-In-your-Heart-That-You-Yourself-Want-To-Prove-To-Our-Village-That-We-Are-Not-Worthless.' This sparked hope within her dark chocolate brown eyes and that's when Adrian Knew she wouldn't quite that's when he knew she would rather try the tenth question and Fail it then quite and fail automatically. That's when Adrian looked at his second teammate he could already see her 'I'm Going to do this just to prove I am worth the Chunin Title' look and it was unusually comforting. Seeing both determination and Hope filled eyes of his teammates Adrian Couldn't help but smile

(Sand)

'I know what I I must do know that it is right to take the test and all I can hope for is that the question is easy.' 'Plus I must find the boy, the one from all those years back' (Flashback)_ "Esmeralda-Chan run!" her mother said noticing a boy with reddish hair coming towards her only child. The little girl heard her mother so she began to try and move but to no avail the boy had a hold of her leg with sand he manipulated from the ground. That is when the wife and her husband both Used Justus that in their being was fatal but it was to protect her. (End of Flashback). '_I will find you and you will answer to me.Kindex,and Zerus she thought quietly to her self. 'Good Ezi isn't giving up. well if my love is not giving into the big bad question then neither am I" Kumo said gazing at his crush 'I know I'll prove through out this test that I'm worthy of being yours 'The twelve year old yelled in his mind .From Across the room Ryu could see his female teammate and friends state of all out determination and his brothers sate of just following whatever she does. This usually annoyed him but today it felt not only soothing but necssecary. At least he now knew that she and his brother would not give in so easily and this warmed his heart. 'I will do this for those two, I will prove to them that they are important to me.

From The Front of the room everyone heard the dreaded question . "Times Up! Those of You who were smart enough to choose next year if you could Please Raise Your Hand the elite will take your team numbers and you are free to take this test next year!" 2/3 of the chunin hopefuls' hands were raised. But the hands left down were all the people who were willing to take the chance and put all there hard work on this last question. Ibiki saw those left sitting and he waited until the last chunin hopefuls left the room to tell everyone the last question. "Now Are You All Ready for the Tenth Questions, Heads were nodded but everyone was silent. After about 7 minuets of silence Ibiki again broke the silence. "You All Pass".

(Leaf)

"What!" All three of the genin said in shock

(Fire)

"Do you mean" all three of the fire villagers said

(Sound)

"We" The three sound villagers said confused

(Sand)

"PASSED" The three Sand villagers said happily

"You all passed because you were all willing to take the chance and you are all willing to lunge into the test. If you were to just go on an A ranked mission but then decide to leave just because things were getting hard you could not call yourself true Chunin so there fore you all pass. "He said happily.

After about 2 minuets of silence, it hit everyone in the room sitting down. Finally realized what Ibiki just said. Before he could once again break the silence he heard rush of Hell yeah's and woo's around the room.

(Leaf)

"Awesome! We Passed Mikoto" Alexis said happily jumping up with her dog Mikoto. "Arf"Mikoto replied by liking her partners face (A/N Alexis doesn't see Mikoto as her pet dog she sees her as equal to a human so she calls her partner).

"So Cool" Kazumi said running up to Alexis and Mikoto giving both big hugs.

"Hells Yeah we did it I'm so happy" Khonan said from behind his sister and his partner receiving hugs from each.

(Fire)

"Ha We Did It!" Rozey said jumping and hugging her male teammates

This brought up two big smiles from each of them

(Sound)

"We did it weeeeeee paaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeedddddd" Rebecca sang happily dancing, receiving laughter and more dancing from her partners.

"Wooooooooo"Esmeralda said happily raising a fist in the air.Kumo ran up and hugged her to express how happy he was (And just to hug Esmeralda). Ryu walked up cool and collected with a rare grin on his face

Before anymore celebration could occur there was a burst through a window that sent a rush of shock among the celebrating Genin. It was a lady who burst through the window she had purplish hair and brown eyes she wore a fishnet shirt with a large tan covered overcoat with shorts." My name is Anko and your Second test begins now!" she said triumphantly. "Your Early Again Anko." Ibiki said staring at her with the slightest annoyance in his eyes. It was then she realized a room 1/3 full of kids and teens who's eyes were just glued on her. "Ibiki! This Room is much fuller than last year are you going soft on me? She said laughing.

"No! Perhaps they are just a stronger lot than last year." He replied his arms folded to create a don't mess with me look. "I'll be the judge of that ."She replied returning the pose. "Well I congratulate you all for making it this far, but don't let it get to your head get some rest tonight here are the directions to where I want you all to meet me tomorrow at 8:00 am sharp do not be late if you wish to continue participating in this exam." She said firmly while distributing the papers.

(Later that day about two hours later)

"Alexis-san are you sure you don't want to spend the night I'm sure mother and father won't mind" Kasumi said sadly "I'm quite sure Kasumi, you and Khonan should really be getting home." Alexis said with a smile on her face. "Alexis we'll see you tomorrow" Khonan said waving goodbye as he began walking with his sister to their nearby Village to his nearby village.

'Well time to go home Mikoto and get gather and sell some herbs from the garden for tomorrow." (Alexis earned money by growing herbs and catching fish she then sold whatever she gathered)Alexis said running up to the river (where her small garden was) next to the tallest tree located in Kohana (aka) her home. "Hmmm lets see on the directions it says to bring plenty of food so maybe I'll just bring herbs and a couple of simple non heavy items and we could catch fish where ever we're going, Hmm Lets see plenty of Sage, Lemon Herb, and rice, Oh I have Leeks too! Yummy. Can't forget the Medicinal Herbs she said pulling out different types of light, and dark green plants and stuffing them all into the rucksack she sometimes had tied around her waist and her left leg so it wouldn't flail around before she could gather anymore there was a customer that she was to tend to.

When she got to front of her short stand she noticed three Sand Villagers in her presence.

At first she thought them to be a threat but that soon went away when she heard the smallest one begin to wine that he was tired.

"Hello welcome to Herb, Spice, and Fish are Nice May I help you with anything" Alexis said happily. "Oh no we're just looking a girl with black hair and red highlights said while mesmerized by the small cute dog (Mikoto) playing with Kumo. She looked up to ask the small shop owner if she happened to have chi tea leaves, but when she looked up she saw familiar curly brown hair and hazel eyes. " Um I beg your pardon, but weren't you in the exams this morning?" Esmeralda said quietly. "Why yes I was, I knew you looked." "So looks like we'll be bumping into each other a lot" Esmeralda said smiling. "Esmeralda" she said sticking out her hand, Alexis was shocked she heard stories about the sand village, she never expected one person to be so nice. "Alexis" she said happily extending a hand to shake her unexpected new acquaintance. "Well Alexis, I was wondering how much would it be for 1 pound of rice, Chai Leaves and 3 cod." Esmeralda said happily after they shook. "That would be 30 yen please" she said smiling back. Esmeralda gave her the money and received the items requested as soon as her and her teammates had came they had left.

(Sand)

It had been quite for a while; wile Esmeralda was broiling their Cod when Ryu broke the silence. "I wouldn't make friends with that girl; you don't know she could very well be our enemy tomorrow." Ryu said in his usual cold calm tone. "I know that Ryu but I guess she just looked so lonely their by herself no one should be alone. _(Flashback)_

"_Mother! Father! Esmeralda shook her parents to wake up, but they wouldn't. "Please don't leave me alone!" She said holding on to both their cold unmoving hands while the boy with reddish hair looked at the sight and had a sick grin on his face like he enjoyed the sight of blood, and suffering. (End of Flashback)_.

Well sorry peeps but dats all I got FO dis chapter hint for next chappie Sound meets fire and the Forest of Death awaits! Please tell me hows you like the story so far


	4. First Day and Already confused

Hi Everyone I just got an idea for a new story in a couple of dreams I had so here it goes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto scoff but I do Own My Original Characters Alexis, Kazumi, and Konan. I do not own the characters Esmeralda, Kumo, and Ryu those characters belong to Garras partner, and I do not own the characters Rebecca, Myra, and Adrian those characters belong to Momma Koga-Rin. But I do own this story-line so Yay

Oh p.s I kind of screwed around with peoples ages so all the rookies in the series are around the age of 15 except Kazumi and Kumo who are 12 Oh Pss I forgot another team which will be included in this chapter these were made by a very close friend of mine so I don't take credit for his Characters Jesus, Rozey, and Duke

* * *

We all meet people in our lives we never thought we'd even speak to but if you take the time to really get to know them you spend your thoughts on why you never met them in the first place-Checkerboard Punk

Meanwhile on the other side of the block the three outcast sound villagers were walking around looking for a place to stay for the night.

"Why don't we just sleep under the stars?" Rebecca said while walking looking around at the sky. "Because Inn's are better" Myra said. "Yes" Adrian replied. "But you need money to rent a room, and did we bring money NOoooooooo." Myra stayed silent

(A/N; the only way to shut Myra's, complaining up is to say something smarter than her). "So I guess it's under the stars for the night" Rebecca said happily jumping around. Not noticing her yelling and jumping around was becoming increasingly annoying to a passing team

(Fire Village).

It was getting later and his team was tired, and not in the mood for any substance of noise or speaking. Especially an overly happy peppy girl, going on and on about sleeping under the stars

"Hey! Weirdo!" Jesus yelled letting his temper get the better of him. "Shut up your voice is causing my ears to bleed." "That is so mean" Rozey said hitting him in the back of the forehead. "Hey" he said rubbing his head. "Look whose talking" Adrian said sticking up for his teammate. "His voice is so annoying I'll take 5 sound waves to the brain that would kill me before having to listen to another minuet of his crap" He said also loosing his patients. "Why don't I just kill you now and we wont have to deal with it" Jesus said Grabbing hold of his sword sheath (A/N Jesus uses no shurikens or kunai because he has mastered sword skills. "Ha if you think you can even land one cut go for it." Adrian said cockingly. They both began to charge at one another but before they could even land an inch of foot on the ground they both tripped due to female partners stopping them. Myra had grabbed Adrian's ankle and so had Rozey with Jesus' ankle. As if magically both girls said at the same exact moment in time. "What the hell is wrong with you we have a big day tomorrow and we don't need you screwing around with another team until tomorrow lets go! NOW!" As soon as that happened both sound and fire ninjas were quickly out of there and in different directions.

(Tomorrow)

It had been an eventful night for all twelve of the chunin hopeful but now what would be in store for them what is the second part of the exam exactly.

Everyone had arrived at the deadline and for this Anko congratulated them with a simple well done. "Well everyone I'm very happy to show you the second part of your exams." she said with a sweet smile and extended hand motioning all the hopefuls' eyes to a very big dark restricted area. "This lovely children is the forest of Death" Everyone stood still not really enjoying the name of this place. "We call it that because some people well actually a lot lost their lives due to this forest. But don't worry if the Poisonous insects, animals or traps don't get ya ninjas will." Anko said smiling with a sick and twisted look. "Well getting down to business. She took out two scrolls from one of her big pockets "This is a heaven scroll" she lifted the small scroll tightly in her hands. "And this is an earth scroll." She said lifting up the other one. "Each team will be given one and the objective of this is to get both a heaven and earth scroll. The only problem there are 24 sets of scrolls and 48teams that means that half of you will not pass. Now I have three simple rules, but before we get to that you all see that big tower in the center" she said as her slender finger pointed towards the center where the huge building. "When you have both scrolls I recommend you bring the scrolls there to go on too Test #3. In the Chunin Exams. There will be a time limited of course of four days. So turn in your liability permission slips and report with your teams to the curtained stands to receive your entrance gate # and your scroll."

After taking in all of what Anko said quickly all the chunin hopefuls gathered in their teams and lined up to receive their information. After they all got the assigned gate numbers and scrolls Anko Told them all the rules before the stood at there gates

Ankos Rules:

1) If a team member is badly injured and cannot go on then you are immediately disqualified

2) ABSOULUTLY NO PEEKING INSIDE THE SCROLLS

3) Do try not to die; she said the last one pleasantly

"NOW REPORT TO THE ASSINGED TEAM # GATES AND WAIT UNTIL YOU HEAR A LOUD BEEP THAT IS WHEN THE TEST BEGINS!" Anko said yelling so everyone could hear.

Everyone did as they were told. Thoughts of regret and excitement raced through everyone's heads. While waiting behind their assigned gates. But there was no time for regrets, only excitement, because after about 10 minuets of waiting the noise that determined weather or not their life would be blessed or cursed sounded and they were all off.

Day #1 First hour

The title of the forest was spot on. It smelled of blood and tears. But fear of death could not set in that would be a major mistake on all the teams' part.

All the way on the east side of the forest the leaf ninja were just about to clash with their first obstacle from the beginning of the Chunin Exams.

(Leaf)

"Well first we should find a steady setting for the night" Kasumi said sitting upright on a rock not noticing that her team had stiffed up. " What's wrong with you two" Kasumi said in a calm tone. " Were trapped in a genjutsu we already past that Rock when we first go here remember that mark you left on that rock." Khonan said lifting up his little sister's hand to show a small smiley face that looked like this:

Just as they had figured it out a blast of fire came out of the trees missing Khonan by an inch……..

(Sound)

"Stupid Fish stand still while I kill you! " Rebecca said while practing her sound wave justu on the fish in the pond when she got a small pebble thrown at her head. I t was Myra. "Stop and think with that stupid brain of yours making splashing noises with your sound waves will make sound travel through and through the jungle so knock it off!" she yelled and that's when a clothe went tied around her foot.

(Leaf)

"Damn I missed" a familiar voice said from behind a tree. "Kasumi! Alexis! Move" Khonan yelled while dodging the fire blasts coming from different areas of the trees until they stared slowing down. 'I've got to find where the genjutsu is coming from' Alexis said to Mikoto in her mind (Alexis can talk to Mikoto she has dog Telepathy). 'Mikoto hurry sniffs out their location' Alexis quickly thought to Mikoto. No sooner had Mikoto started sniffing she found them.

(Sound)

"What the hell is this?" Myra said quickly falling to the floor with the piece of cloth tied around foot growing tighter. Rebecca took no time being shocked she just quickly put on her headphones and started doing hand seals to perform her shockwave Jutsu she quickly sought out the sound coming from the bushes.

(Sand)

"How can she find me this fast" Kumo said quickly moving through the bushes to confuse the Jutsu he knew was working on him. "Kumo keep the loud mouthed one binned a little longer so we can get the scroll from the distracted one" (Rebecca). Esmeralda said. But what they didn't realize was that Myra was the one with the scroll Heaven scroll.

(Fire)

"Come on this is funny her trying to figure out which tree we're behind" Jesus said laughing while Duke was just blasting out flames from his fingertips. What they didn't know was that Mikoto had already sought them out and while duke had been focusing on Khonan and Kasumi he had completely forgot about the one with the dog….. (Big Mistake). Duke soon lost concentration from the fact that sheirkens began to be fired at him, Jesus and Rozey then the worst and most embarrassing thing happened they fell out of the tree.

(Sound)

"Okay where have you gone mah cleva little fox" Rebecca said in a faint tone (it had now been 5 hours of the Second Exam and she was getting tired and Myra's throat had hurt from yelling and Adrian had gotten more than seven open cuts on his hands when he was trying to get the cloth off of his startled, exhausted, and pissed off teammate. When Rebecca finally gave up looking for him, but as soon as she did that a girl with black hair red highlights and a boy with brown hair and yellow eyes with a scar on his left eye came out and tried to snatch what they thought was a scroll but it had been a water container.

"What the hell Ryu I thought you said she had the scroll" Esmeralda said only a little pissed that she had waited in the bushes for an hour standing perfectly still so the shock waves wouldn't pick up movement.

"I thought she had the scroll to from afar she looked as if she had it."

Meanwhile while their arguing commenced Myra managed to finally break free of the cloth because Adrian had figured out that Kumo had been behind a tree the whole time so he got behind him and temporarily knocked him out with a sound shock jutsu.

(Fire)

"Okay that was close" Rozey said to her to teammates that also landed on their feet. "I knew it was you pathetic jerk off" Khonan said pissed of that the guy he hated the most had gotten the best of him (Jesus). "Who are you calling a jerk off you fag." Jesus said getting his fiery red blood boiling. "If I'm such a fag then why were you the bitch behind the tree?" Khonan said letting the blood of his clan boil up deep inside him. "Well if I'm a bitch than prove it." Jesus said clicking the sheath of his sword off with his thumb...

(Sand)

Esmeralda and Ryu had been arguing for what seemed to be 2 minuets while the three exhausted sound Villagers had been watching them

"I am just trying to say that you should have made sure we binded the right one for two hours instead of watching the wrong one perform a jutsu that took up much time…

(Leaf)

As Khonan saw the blade he could not help but begin to feel a little intimidated that blade had indeed looked as if it had been used before. It was a beautiful sword with the blade looking as if they themselves were flames , the whole sword was shining except for the very top which was blacked Khonan immediately knew what it was…. Dried blood

"Well are you gonna attack or are you just gonna sit there staring at my sword like the scared leaf villager I know you a….." Before Jesus could finish he noticed something very small but glistening in the sunlight he quickly realized what I was and blocked it using the mid section of his bladed beauty.

"Using needles won't work on ………" Kohnan was not ready for anymore of this cocky fire villagers lip so he quickly charged at him and gave him a good punch to the right of his cheek.

(Fire)

Jesus was taken aback for a second to make sure he didn't fall on his teammates. That's when he began to start swinging also he tried to land a right hook on Khonan but the heaviness of the blade was wearing him down. That's when he decide to lighten up his load and quickly throw of his sword to his nearest teammate which was Rozey, and with one quick motion he delivered a strong uppercut to Khonans stomach.

(20mins later and dodges and kicks still being thrown)

"I've got to try and get this guys scroll but how can I when he is keeping up such a steady pace. That's when Jesus noticed it ….. His chance

When Khohnanwould punch him he noticed that he left his palm open after it became a fist so he quickly looked at Rozey his look showed that he wanted his sword and he wanted it now so in nothing more than a second Rozey threw him the sword and it penetrated deeply into Khonans palm as he was getting ready to punch him again.

As the beautiful blade had dug through his entire palm Kohnan watched in immense pain as the blade moved through his hand severing veins and skin on its way through the other side of his palm he could do nothing but yell out in immense pain as the blade had been pushed further..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Was all that came out from him?

"Khonan!" was all his little sister could yell out before Rozey had stood in front of her to keep her from getting to Jesus.

Alexis saw in shock and quickly acted with rage as she and her four legged companion began running towards the one who had been causing her teammate no her friend so much pain

(Sand)

The two sand ninjas had been arguing for good 20 minuets until they were interrupted by a shrill almost dying sound deep within the forest. "We don't have time for this now!" Esmeralda said looking at her teammate and with that they quickly left to find there missing teammate and the source of the noise leaving the three outcast sound ninja in a daze of confusion.

* * *

Well that's it for dis chaptah sorry if it was rushed and it skipped from part to part please review telling me how you think of my story thank you and a spoiler for the next chapter

_As she sat in that tree looking over her two friends she could not help but have an unfamiliar flashback_

_She had not eaten in a week and she felt empty inside she was looking over what used to be her home what used to be full of trees and huts and people now charcoaled by recent events as she stared blankly she noticed the tree with her parents initials had been the exact same tree she was in as she slowly touched the bark of the tree she could feel the soft skin of her mother and father until that was interrupted by a broken twig to revile not only one on looker but two…….

* * *

I will really try to update more sooner I cant promise though XOXOXO WHIT ALL MY HEART -CHECKERBOARD PUNK_


End file.
